The true Shawn Spencer
by TheFanFicAddict
Summary: There is more to Shawn than people see and it is starting to affect him. May be one-shot or I may continue/expand. Oh and its T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Shawn couldn't help but feel hurt. He loved pineapples, he acted happy 24/7, he wore jeans and t-shirts, but he couldn't help but feel hurt. All this time and Lassiter, despite his refusal to believe in Shawn's psychic ability, never thought back to when they first met.

Was it really that hard to believe that someone like him was able to solve a crime due to actual ability and intelligence?

He told them the truth, plain and simple, yet despite that Lassiter still looked for every other possibility, never did he consider the moment of truth when Shawn had first told him how he had solved all those cases; simply by watching the news.

To him, to his father, to everyone he was a fool, worthless a moron, unable to do anything right.

The truth was Shawn was smart, almost scarily so but he acted they way he did naturally. His intelligence went ignored most of his life and he happily slid into obscurity education wise, being known as a fun-loving prankster but sometimes he wished someone would look at him and see him.

Even Gus didn't know everything about him, you would think after all these years as best friends it would dawn on Gus – he had photographic memory, yet somehow 'forgot' the names of medicines and drugs while remaining more obscure details.

He hadn't been lying when he told Gus about the spelling bee when they were younger – of course he knew the spelling, he didn't forget things, no he didn't forget anything.

No one knew that under an alias he had gone to university, top of his class, got three PhD's after all he was Shawn Spencer, fake psychic extraordinaire – he wasn't intelligent, he was a goofball, a moron, a child.

* * *

Should I continue with people finding out that there is more to Shawn Spencer? Or should I leave it as a one-shot?

I am sorry i have not updated my other stories recently, i have exams (three this week!) and i wanted to get some stress relief through writing without having to consider plot to much.


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn Spencer was a contradiction in every way, he was a goof ball yet his record for solving cases was 100%, he barely paid attention yet seemed to know everything about everyone and everything.

In some ways Carlton hated Shawn – regardless of his best efforts and hours of gruelling legwork it was always Shawn who rolled in without effort and solved the case. He didn't know how he did it; obviously Shawn wasn't a psychic – that just wasn't possible! – And Shawn would have to have connections all over the place, to get fed so much information on such a wide variety of cases. The one thing Carlton knew for sure though (which cheered him up when he was down) was that if it hadn't been for some lucky circumstances starting his career then Shawn would be in dead-end job, probably living on the streets! Yes it was a satisfying thought that while his own job was a secure one, Shawn's was not – consultants work with the fake psychic would have to end eventually.

* * *

Shawn barely glanced at the letter in his hand before quickly disposing of it. It was for a job offer, one of countless he got continuously throughout the years. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, after all with his PhDs, combined with the fact that he graduated from the police academy in half the normal time and at the top of his class, it was obvious the people would notice. Yet no one close to him realised. He could only imagine the look on his Dads or Carlton's face if they realised he had been offered multiple high ranking jobs in practically every agency and turned down every single one of them.

He liked his life as it was but sometime he wondered – what would it be like to command respect? To embrace his intelligence and be respected for his actual abilities? To not be looked down on?

Not wanting to ponder any more Shawn picked up a black jacket and his wallet before making his way over to the smoothie shop.

One double pineapple smoothie later:

Shawn entered into the Santa Barbra Police Department with a small smile on his face. Although he wondered about what could be, he was happy for now living a simple life filled with pineapples and his friends.

He spotted Juliet leaning over Lassiter's desk; they both were engaged in a serious case from what he could tell. Juliet's hair was slightly rumbled up with a few hairs splayed over her face – a clear sign she was overworked, and her nose kept on crinkling up – which she only did when she was seriously stressed, as for Carlton there were many things Shawn could mentally point out but overall he looked frustrated and angry. His whole body was tense.

It was at this point that he decided to make himself known.

"Are you two alright, I mean you both look like you could do with a pineapple and a litre of coffee!" despite his humour he was worried, and curious.

"It's nothing Shawn, it's just we've been working a case for the past couple of months but now the FBI is going to sweep in and just take it!" she was obviously trying to downplay her emotions but her anger still shone though. Carlton however had no problem with trying to reign in his anger – he simply chose to let it all out.

"Sounds like a certain little psychic! Of course you don't even have a badge, so what's worse the federal agents who steal months of our time or the annoying little brat with no brains, the attitude of the child and the personality of a LUNATIC! Can't you see we are trying to work here? Of course you cant – you haven't worked a proper day in you life!" By this point the whole station had turned around to stare at Detective Lassiter, sure he was always angry but today was a whole new level, it wasn't as such the words he delivered but the way his whole demeanour screamed anger and hatred – all of it aimed at Shawn.

"I guess I will leave then" Shawn tried to smile and act casual but the whole situation stung him, he knew he annoyed Carlton but he always figured it was in a friendly way but today disproved his theories of a possible friendship. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes but he quickly pushed them down and walked out of the building trying not to go to fast but wanting to get out of there as quickly ass possible.

He knew the whole department was shocked but it hurt that not one of them even attempted to stand up for him.

* * *

Pleas review, and i am not sure where this story is going plot wise so any suggestions are welcome! I was very tempted to make it a crossover with criminal minds (i recently became obsessed with the show!) but i figured i should see what others wanted.


End file.
